The present disclosure relates to an optical system.
Recent mobile communications terminals have been provided with camera modules to enable images to be captured and video calls to be made. In addition, as the functionality camera modules provided in mobile communications terminals has gradually increased, cameras for mobile communications terminals have gradually been required to have high degrees of resolution and high levels of performance.
However, since there a trend for mobile communications terminals to be miniaturized and lightened exists, there are limitations on implementing camera modules having high degrees of resolution and high levels of performance.
In order to solve these problems, recently, lenses provided in camera modules have has been formed of plastic, a material lighter than glass, and lens modules have been configured using five or more lenses in order to implement high degrees of resolution.
However, in the case of lenses formed of plastic, the improvement of chromatic aberrations and the implementation of relatively bright optical systems have been problematic, when compared to than lenses formed of glass.